


Masked Man

by JasnNCarly



Series: GH Slash Fics [17]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23571532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Follows "Things Could Change"
Relationships: Lucas Jones/Johnny Zacchara
Series: GH Slash Fics [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694074





	Masked Man

He wasn’t supposed to care when the argument escalated out of control; his only job was to act ‘normal’ and act like the other stunned bystanders.  
  
The crowd had migrated to the emergency room of General Hospital and, while he should be worried about a multitude of things, his only concern could not be voiced aloud – no one could know his heart was breaking as he waited for news on Johnny’s condition.  
  
Still, as he tried to hide in a corner of the room, his sister found him – her eyes steady set upon his shaky hands.  
  
“Lucas?” She had always thought she knew about them, hinted he was playing with fire, “This—everything will be fine, you’ll see.”  
  
Folding his hands into one another, he allowed himself to drown in her concerned stare, “…but I love him.”  
  
His confirmation caused Carly’s expression to register a deeper fear, one for his safety, before she gave a firm nod.  
  
“So how can anything ever be okay? If something happens to him? If I lose something that I was never supposed to have…how can anything be okay?”  
  
Carly said nothing, bringing him into the warm embrace of her arms and discarding all judgment.


End file.
